D
is the 9th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 36. Synopsis With Diamond at the air shuttle, Pearl musters his willpower to find him. On the way, he encounters a group of Team Galactic grunts, and sends his new Pokémon to break through. Chapter Plot Pearl is shocked to hear that Diamond is in the air shuttle itself. His mom explains that Diamond distracted Mars by having Tru use Razor Leaf, while Kit tried to cut the net. Since that failed, both Kit and Tru fell in the lake, while Diamond, clinging to the net, was taken into the air shuttle. Diamond hid himself in the air shuttle, suspecting Mars would be inside, but she must've been confused, suspecting Diamond also fell in the lake with his Pokémon, so that didn't happen - Diamond's mother learned all this by talking with Diamond over the phone. With Team Galactic gone, Sebastian tells that Driftblim found Tru and Kit. Pearl asks who Sebastian is, who bows down, as he is the butler of Berlitz mansion. Pearl realizes he is affiliated with Platinum, to which Sebastian shakes his hand, pleased to finally meet Sir Pearl as well. Roseanne introduces herself as Professor Rowan's assistant, while Pearl is concerned ovewr Diamond's predicament. Thus, he takes the two Poké Balls, as he heads off to Veilstone City and meet up with Diamond, as he is certain the guy is all right. Rad Rickshaw stops him, and offers him the bike, which he managed to repair. Pearl takes the bike, and quickly rides off. Crasher Wake looks at Pearl, whom he taught everything he knew in one night. He notes Pearl has a very strong will, and believes in his words that Diamond is okay. Diamond's mother thanks Crasher Wake, and notes that she didn't expect such a big event to involve his son. However, she understands, after she felt his son's emotions. When Diamond proclaimed his battle against Team Galactic, his mother was against that, since that was too foolish to do that. Diamond, however, asked of her to look at her room, filled with merchandise of Taurina Omega. He reminds her of the story, where a Venusaur called Aerodactyl, Gyarados, Snorlax, Poliwrath and Pikachu, for a crisis was happening. The Pokémon assembled into vehicles that formed a giant robot, Taurinaman Omega, who confronted the villain, who wanted to control the world. Diamond admitted while he thought that was all made up, he started believing that the story was very much true - Cyrus and his kind were the people that wanted to control the world. He himself encountered these people, who were very mean, brutal and violent. It was why he wanted to stand up and fight them, to prevent their malicious plans, and that's how he felt. Pearl, in the present, continues cycling, and comes to a rock. From there, he finds some Team Galactic grunts, who have lined up, to prevent anyone from going into Veilstone City. Pearl accidentally causes some rocks to fall down, and his cover is blown. To confront the grunts, Pearl sends Zeller. However, Zeller attacks Pearl instead, who yells out is not the enemy. Team Galactic's Pokémon attack, so Buizel spins its tail to prevent them from coming to him. Pearl is glad, seeing that Zeller is just desiring a fight. While the enemy is distracted, Pearl does something. A Meowth finds a Diglett, and goes to attack it, but more Diglett emerge out. The enemy speeds up, so Pearl sends a Tauros to join Diglett, and the Pokémon bashes away the Meowth and Grimer. Pearl smiles, since their first battle was successful, but notes he needs to build more trust towards Tauler and Digler. Suddenly, a Grimer sneaks up on Pearl. He goes to attack him, but gets stopped and faints. Pearl declares this his entire team of six Pokémon, and braces them, as they are going to Veilstone City's building, where Team Galactic is located. Debuts Pokémon *Pearl's Tauros *Pearl's Diglett Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 36 chapters